


Johnlock acrostics

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Just some Johnlock acrostics.





	

Just one time you told me,  
Oh, I don't have friends.  
Hey, but you know I´m here.  
Never once you realized,  
Love never makes sense.  
Once you fell and I was blind.  
Can I take It back?  
Kiss you and be by your side.  


* * *

Some people are stupid,  
Have got brain, don't use it.  
Ease it, to be clever.  
Recently I prove it.  
Love advantage? Never.  
Ordinary, boring,  
Caring, disregarding,  
Keen to be adoring.  
  
Hovewer I cannot tell  
Once I saw you coming  
Love is uselles, love is hell.  
More please, I am bumming.  
Either of us, we are well.  
So I could be loving.  


* * *

 

Justice really matters.  
Oath is what you're giving,  
Hope that you will keep it,  
Never ever lapsing.  
  
What is real I don't know now,  
About you I thought long time,  
That is I think our fate,  
Sometimes want you to be mine.  
Obtain you I don't know how.  
Now I'm married, you were late.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to do an acrostic. English is not my native language, so if something doesn't make sense, that's why. You can tell me in comments and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
